My love is up for Auction
by Miffie
Summary: In this story Sookie hasn't met any vampires.Tara gets Sookie to go up for auction in order to raise money for the people who are still struggling to find their feet after hurricane Katrina when she's bought by a handsome and arrogant vampire called Eric.
1. For the love of Charity

**Title:** My love is up for Auction.

**Description**: My story takes place a couple of months after hurricane Katrina. Sookie hasn't met any vampires or supes yet. Tara gets Sookie to go up for auction in order to raise money for the people who are still struggling to find their feet after the disaster.

**Characters**: Sookie, Eric, Lafayette, Tara, Pam, Maxine Fortenberry and many more.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to the very talented Charlaine Harris who lets us play around in her sandbox.

**Author's note**: My story stays the same as the original. Sookie's still a telepath and knows Bill's the vampire living across the cemetery but she never actually met him only Gran did and told Sookie about him, so in my story they never dated. I'm very new to writhing and this is my first story, I also don't have a Beta yet so please be gentle and let me know what you think. The first two chapters will be from Sookie's point of view.

***Please listen to Lady Gaga's Bad Romance song while reading the runway part where it's Sookie's turn to walk forward. Her music video inspired me to write this story she's AMAZING..!**

* * *

Chapter1: For the love of Charity.

SPOV

"It's for charity, it's for charity and once again it's for charity."

I kept chanting to myself while staring at my reflection in the floor length mirror inside the dressing room.

"Ok, Sookie. You're a Stackhouse for crying out loud! We don't go back on a promise -even if you're soon to be ex-best friend Tara forgot to mention the fact that you'll practically be standing naked while up for auction in a room filled with vampires and other supes. So just put on your big girl panties and get out there!" I said to myself aloud while trying to pull it together, but truth be told I was feeling as nervous as a turkey on Thanksgiving.

The rules of the auction were simple, there were only two rounds and six girls had been selected from Bon Temps and Shreveport. In the first round you had to wear an elegant gown of your own choice, then the selected wealthy vampires and men at the gathering would start the bidding and the three girls with the highest bids go through to round two.

That's all good and well - the part that I'm afraid of is round two. The three remaining girls go back stage again and change into - wait for it – lingerie. At least you get a robe to cover up somewhat. I didn't even bring a set 'cause there's no way in hell that I'll ever get past round one. The girls here are all really beautiful, fake with the whole big boobs thing going on, but beautiful none the less. So really there's nothing to be worried about.

The final rule was that during round one you have to wear a mask and a number that will be provided for you because, according to our hostess and friend of the family Maxine Fortenberry, it makes everything more mysterious when they can't see your face or know your name.

_"…and they'll bid higher just to see what's behind the mask. I'm a genius!"_ She didn't say that last part out loud of course. Being a telepath gives me entry to anyone's mind, except with vampires I get nothing, and supes minds are just a big jumble.

"Hey Sookie. Damn, you's looking fine! That dress is a killa!"

I whirled around to find my longtime second best and gayest friend ever Lafayette staring at me from the doorway of the dressing room with a playful smile on his face.

"Hey Laf." I said while going over and pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you could make it. Is Tara here yet?"

"Yeah, she's already seated but she told me to come back here and tell you there's fifteen minutes left til lights up, so you's betta get than fine ass of yours out there. She also said that 'we'll be watching'." He said the last part with a smile in his voice, seeing that this is an auction and I will be on a stage after all, so really you couldn't overlook me even if you wanted to.

I smiled up at him with my usual crazy-nervous Sookie smile, which said it all. He noticed and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Honey, ya gonna knock 'em dead, well not all of them, seeing as fifty percent of the crowd already are dead, but you get what I'm trying to say." I smiled a little at his joke and he held me at arm's length to look me in the eyes. "Now don't ya worry about any of them other hookers up there, they got nothing on you. You's one fine motherfucker and if I didn't swing the other way I would have definitely be more than tempted to get my sexy self all up in your business."

I laughed wholeheartedly feeling the nervousness fade out of my body. You just gotta love Lafayette.

"Thanks Laf. So I guess I'll see you out there?"

"Oh sugar, I wouldn't miss this even if there was a sixty percent off sale at La Senza, which reminds me. I came to leave you this, but you're only allowed to open it after you're done with round one." He took a big blue box out of his shoulder bag and put it down on the dresser. He gave me a small peck on the cheek and left. I wondered about the box's contents but heard Maxine call out from the hallway "ten minutes girls!" so I guess that would have to wait till later.

I turned to look myself over in the mirror and straightened out my dress. I immediately balked when I first laid eyes on it but all Tara said was "For crying out loud, Sookie. It's an auction! The whole idea is to be bought, and in that dress you're sure to get the highest bid. Besides, you promised."

The dress was made of a soft blood red material, and had a low v-neck in the back and front. It hung loosely at the bottom but gathered together at my stomach and back. It was very plain but sexy with no sequins or anything shiny on it. It also didn't allow me to wear a bra and I had to set the "ladies" free for the time being. I wore peep toe two inch red stilettos in the same color as the dress with different shaped silver studs on top.

I curled my hair loosely, letting it cascade over my shoulders to the middle of my back and applied minimum make-up - just some mascara and lip gloss. My golden tan made up for the rest. I made sure everything (my boobs) were in place before heading out to take my position backstage with the rest of the girls. I have to admit the dress wasn't all bad and swayed with each step I took, clinging to my body in all the right places. It's still not something I would have chosen for myself, I'm a bit more subtle, but that's what you get when you leave Tara in charge of your wardrobe.

I reached the stage in time and was given black lace tie-on mask and my number (3) which I pinned to my dress above my breast. I tied the mask in place and went to stand between girls number 2 and 4. Girl number 2 was a very pretty and very skinny brunette with shoulder length hair and a fair completion. She was wearing a black beaded and strapless floor length gown. Girl number 4 had long, straight black hair, very fake cleavage and an almost orange tan. Her white dress (of all colors) didn't leave much to the imagination seeing as her cleavage was spilling out at the top.

While waiting for our twenty minute rehearsed catwalk to begin I decided to take a quick peek into my competitor's minds. Girl number 2 was thinking, "_I'm gonna win this thing hands down. I'll just use my smile as my best weapon; my friends always tell me I can soften any man's heart with it. Besides, Blondie here isn't much to look at anyway, who does she think she's kidding?_" and with that she started smiling and I left her mind, not wanting to hear about how pathetic I was anymore. It starts to hurt after a while.

Girl number 4 thought that this was a total joke and (to no surprise) that I wasn't pretty enough to stand up here. She overheard Maxine talking to someone called Eric Northman and she was practically as giddy as a child on Christmas morning over him being here and that he'll remember her and buy her right on the spot. Apparently he's the vampire sex god of some club called Fangtasia and had fed from her and fucked her twice before in his office.

Way too much info, thank you. I withdrew before she could recall the events, not wanting to see his disgusting face or the actual act taking place all over again in her mind. I saw her unconsciously push her cleavage up a little higher. Typical.

How did I get myself into this mess again?

**Flashback.**

"Tara thanks so much for helping me move into Gran's room and giving me the boost to finally do it. I really own you one."

I put my last clothing item in Gran's old closet and turned to face her. She was such a caring, sweet and amazing friend. She stuck with me through all my hardships. When Gran was murdered by a serial killer over a year ago I had closed her bedroom door and never opened it again. However, it was a huge house, and since Jason (my only other living relative and brother) lived in our parent's house, and Tara's lease on her apartment was up, I invited her to stay with me. We've been friends since forever and it just felt right.

After our parents died in a flash flood when we were very little, Gran took me and Jason in. She felt more like a mother to me than a grandmother, which made it hurt even more when she was taken away from me. Tara helped me work through all my grief, and even supported me when other people called me crazy Sookie because of my ability.

"Promise?"

"Promise what?" I'd been so lost in my own thoughts I had no clue what she was talking about.

"That you owe me one." She replied with a sly smile on her face.

"I promise, cross my heart hope to die I own you one." The last words didn't even fully leave my mouth yet when she started talking in such a rush I had to struggle to hear her correctly.

"GREAT! I was hoping you'd say that 'cause there's this charity auction this Saturday that Maxine's organizing for the people that got hit by Katrina. She made me sign up, but since you owe me one you're gonna be up for auction instead of me."

"What! Oh no. You're not pulling a fast one on me. What's wrong with you? Why can't you do it?"

"Because Sookie, you're naturally beautiful! You have a great tan, big boobs and a body to die for! And don't forget the most important part - you promised." She said it with steel in her voice which meant I was not getting out of this one, but still I had to at least try.

"I can't. I have the lunch shift at Merlotte's on Saturday, so there. I can't go." I stuck my tongue out at her which made her laugh so hard she started to get tears in her eyes.

"Sookie that's just like you, trying to find a way out - but there isn't one this time, 'cause the auction will be held at 8'o clock in the evening since vampires are attending. Your shift ends at six, which gives you plenty of time to get yourself over to Shreveport and ready for the auction."

"OK, fine. But I'm not gonna have sex with someone just because they bought and paid for me. I'm leaving that for the man I'm gonna meet and fall in love with someday. One date, then I'm done. Deal?"

"Deal, but I'm in charge of wardrobe choices for you."

"I can at least give you that. There's nothing you can con me into in that department." Oh but how wrong I was once again.

**End Flashback.**

* * *

Well that was Chapter1. In the next chapter we'll get to see Sookie hit the runway so let me know what you think. I'm finishing up with Chapter2 right now and I'll start on Chapter3 real soon and I'm also looking at writing a chapter from Eric's point of view **YEAAAA..!** Also there are links in my profile for Sookie's dress, shoes and mask. I'll really advise you to go take a look at them to get the whole picture in your head. x


	2. Catwalk, More like Catfight

_Once again I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story, their all property of Charlaine Harris._

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter..!**_

**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Catwalk? More like Catfight.

I was brought back with Maxine's voice shouting "Is everybody ready?" Barely giving us time to respond she shouted "Ok! Kill the lights Steven, and hit the music!" She disappeared back behind the curtains and left us standing in complete darkness waiting for the audience to quiet down.

I've watched America's Next Top Model a couple of times so I was positive that I could walk like Tyra instructs the models on the show; the key is to show confidence in every step you take. Yeah right. You try and be confident with Bitch 2 and Bitch 4 thinking you're a complete waste of space. I picked my head up none the less when I heard Lady Gaga's Bad Romance start which was the cue for the curtains to open.

It was easy really. You stand and smile until it's you turn to go then you: walk up the ramp, give a pose at the end, turn and walk back. It was completely dark in the audience, the only light came from the well lit stage and the show lights flashing over it. There were a minimum of human minds present which meant the rest where vamps and supes. Number 1 followed through smoothly and from the quick march she did I could tell she just wanted to get this over with. Bitch 2 had an overwhelming smile plastered onto her face and took her time on the runway. I didn't mind 'cause when she came back it was my turn. She reached me just as the chorus started; bumping into me with her shoulder while giving me that 'sorry it was an accident' look.

_You know that I want you.  
And you know that I need you.  
I want it bad, your bad romance._

I felt my temperature flare up a couple of notches and decided to run with it. I'll show them who's not worthy of walking on a catwalk. I was so mad I didn't even notice that I had already started walking, so I pulled my shoulders back and held my head high as I descended down the catwalk, walking in time to the beat.

_I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance.  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance._

As I strutted down the catwalk I felt like a star in a movie. You know…the part where the girl walks in, a special song starts playing in the background and all eyes stop on her. I reached the end, stopped and put both hands on my hips. Planting my feet slightly apart I cocked my hips out to the right and then to the left.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

I turned and began a graceful yet powerful walk back up the runway. I knew that Bitch 4 would never beat the little show I just put on, no matter how much cleavage she showed tonight.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance._

I came to a halt just as the chorus ended and gave her a wink before turning around to face the crowd once more. As Bitch 4 started her descent I hear her mutter "bitch" under her breath, which made me smile even more knowing that my little show got to her.

After everyone had their turn we did the finale, where we all walked in a line behind each other down the runway for the last time. As I reached the end I could hear Lafayette and Tara calling out my name along with "you go girl". I assumed they sat right in the front row but I wasn't sure. They weren't allowed to call out any names, but seeing as there were six of us on stage I assumed nobody else knew who they were shouting at. I turned along with the rest of the girls and went back to take my place once again.

The curtains closed and the backstage lights went on. I turned on my heel to avoid having to speak to Bitch 2 or 4 and headed straight for the exit to the dressing rooms, but was stopped by Steven, the stage manager Maxine was talking to earlier. He walked right into my view, blocking the exit.

"Oh no, you don't. Where do you think you're running off to?" He was a short and slightly round man with barely there light brown hair and reading glasses covering almost half of his face.

"Excuse me?" My voice was a little higher than I intended it to be, but who could blame me? My feet were killing me from all the walking and standing, plus I had just about had enough of playing beauty queen for the night. "I did what was expected of me and did a damn good job as well. The show's over and done with. Now can you please get out of my way so I can get changed and get out of here?"

"I'm really sorry Miss, but I can't let you go just yet. Maxine told me to keep everybody on stage until she gets back with the results from the bidders, then she'll dismiss the girls personally that didn't make it. She will give the girls in round 2 the robes they're supposed to wear, as well as instructions for what's to happen next. Please, I'm just trying to do my job. Would you mind getting back in line? "

I really couldn't blame the man. Everybody knows that when Maxine gets angry you don't want to be on the receiving end, so I just breathed out a "fine" and got back in line where I was immediately attacked by Bitch 4. (I really should stop referring to them as Bitch 2 and 4.)

"That was quite the little stunt you pulled out there earlier. I really hope you don't end up falling on your face when you realize that you didn't make it through to round two." _Stupid bitch, thinking that little innocent look of hers will do the trick._

I flinched a bit at her harsh words and felt my temperature rise up again, but Gran raised a lady and I hadn't forgotten my manners so instead I stuck out my hand. "Look I'm sorry. I think we started off on the wrong foot. I'm Sookie…" She looked at my hand with a disgusted look and didn't even allow me to finish before interrupting me.

"Save it cupcake. I really don't give a flying fuck who you are. Just stay out of my way for the rest of the night and I'm sure we'll get along fine. Ok?" She went back to inspecting her nails, leaving me standing there like a fool but before I could pull my hand back Bitch 2 surprised me by grabbing it.

"Nice to meet you Sookie." she said shaking my hand "My name's Sonya, and the ho you just had the pleasure of meeting is Camilla." She apparently didn't care that Camilla was standing right next to us and continued "So, about earlier…the whole 'bumping into you thing'. That really was an accident, you know?" _Well I'm not gonna beg for her forgiveness so what if I bumped into her on purpose this is a competition and she looked so pathetic trying to please Camilla it's sad really._

There it was. The thing that I've being waiting to hear, the catch that made her so friendly all of a sudden. Sonya seemed like a nice enough girl, but I'm sure she wouldn't think twice about stabbing you in the back. At least she was making an effort at being nice, so I swallowed my pride and went right on ahead.

"Great to meet you, Sonya. Don't even worry about earlier - I've already forgotten about it. Thanks for the save just now. I was really just trying to be friendly, this is a charity event after all, but you can't force someone to like you."

She was about to say something when Maxine came running in with the results. "Ladies please listen up." She was visibly sweating from all the running around and stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Then she said something that almost made me choke on my own spit. "Numbers 3, 4 and 6 please stay on the stage and congratulations! You're through to round two! The rest of you, thanks for participating in this wonderful event but please clear the stage as quickly as possible."

I was shell shocked, who would bid on me? I don't know anybody out there except for Tara and Lafayette, and even between the two of them they wouldn't have enough money to get me through to round two. Of course, that wasn't my only worry - I hadn't brought any lingerie with me.

The girls that didn't make it started to walk off stage with the exception of Sonya. She just stood there with a look of rage crossing over her face. "Are you fucking kidding me Maxine? Is this some kind of joke or something?" She screamed so loud I'm sure the whole audience could hear her.

"Sonya, my dear, there's no need for foul language. What seems to be the problem?" Maxine had a bored look on her face.

"The _problem_ Maxine is that I can't believe that 'little miss southern-belle' over here got through to round two and I didn't! This has to be a mistake." _I mean look at her she's not even that pretty what could someone out there possibly see in her?_

"I assure you Sonya there are no mistakes. All the money from the bidders goes straight through to our main computer. The bidders each have a remote, allowing them to bid any amount from $50,000 to a $100,000 each time they press it. The screen on top of the stage gives an idea of who's winning and if they need to put in more money. I'm sorry dear - they just didn't bid that much on you." and with a much firmer voice she added "Now please leave the stage. You're making us run behind schedule."

I had to stifle a giggle and cough at the same time, the giggle because of Sonya's face when she stormed off and the cough over hearing the amount of money these people were playing with. $100,000 is more money than I'll see in my whole lifetime.

Maxine went ahead as if nothing had happened. "Ok ladies, once again congratulations! Now, I'm gonna head to the front of the stage. All of you just stay in your positions and once the curtains open I'm going to announce your name. Step forward, take a slight bow then step back again. I'll tell you the rest after we get this part over and done with, so don't go anywhere. Sookie darling, you're up first. Good luck!"

She went to the front stage and a minute later I heard her voice over the microphone welcoming and thanking everybody. Applause broke out over the crowd and music started up - Black and Gold by Sam Sparrow. I was still in such shock I didn't even notice the curtains drawing back.

Everything seemed to happen all at once. The crowd erupted into cheers and applause once more as Maxine called out my name. I was so dazed I momentarily forgot how to work my legs and I could feel a blush spread over my face. I stepped forward, gave a small curtsey (seeing as I couldn't lean over unless I wanted to put my boobs on full display for the whole audience) and stepped back in line. Just as I expected, when it was Camilla's turn to bow she leaned all the way forward, I guess giving the Fangtasia jerk his money's worth. When number 6 was finished the curtains closed and Maxine was at our side in an instant.

"You were all great! Here are your robes." I didn't even notice Steven standing next to her until he handed each of us a black thigh length satin robe. "You have to wear it for round two but you're not allowed to tie it in the front. Oh, and please remember to take off your masks. You'll notice when you come back out that there will be a round platform at the end of the runway. When it's your turn just walk to it and step on. The platform will start to rotate slowly, giving the audience a 360 degree view. Try to pose a little and wait for the platform to fully stop before getting off again. Round two starts in thirty minutes so hurry up and get changed. Well? Off you go!"

The girls immediately set off for their dressing rooms as Maxine and Steven left the stage, leaving me there contemplating what my next move should be. How was I supposed to partake in round two when I didn't have anything to wear? I ran the silky robe through my fingers and upon closer inspection noticed that across the back of the robe in white lettering were the words "_I could be yours_."

Lafayette will love this…and that's when it hit me. The package in the dressing room! He told me to open it after round one was finished. I took off my shoes, picked up my dress and ran for my dressing room. The package was right where I'd left it. I took off the lid and found a note inside. _"Sook, just in case. Go get 'em! Love Laf x" _

I pulled the soft paper aside revealing a brand new, dark blue and black lace half-cup bra and panty set, along with a pair of black thigh high stockings. The tags read La Senza and I smiled, catching his little hint from earlier in the evening. You just gotta love him. Well here goes nothing I thought as I started getting undressed while mentally preparing myself for what was to come.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter please review. I know I'm taking Sookie a little out of her comfort zone here and making her do things she normally wouldn't but remember it's all for the good of charity (haha). In the next chapter the auction winner will be announced along with the bidder, could it be the one and only Viking god? x


	3. As it should Be

As promised here's a chapter from Eric's point of view!

**Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing these characters from the wonderful Charlaine Harris.**

xx

* * *

Chapter 3: As it should be.

EPOV.

"Pamela, I do not need you to remind me of where my loyalty lies. You will do well to remember who is the master and who is the child around here!" I barked while throwing my office door open and getting seated behind my desk.

"Yes, Master. I didn't mean to question you; I was merely reminding you of the obligations you promised to fulfill tonight in the name of our Queen. The auction will start at 8 o'clock sharp. I assume you know the address?"

Ah yes, the bidding. Sophie-Anne is having me attend this evening because of her inability to travel in her "weakened" state. The Queen had made the vital mistake of not checking her donors before feeding. Her lack of security resulted in one of the donors (who just happened to be a member of The Fellowship of the Sun) having a rare blood disease that our Queen is now fighting. Luckily for her she didn't drink that much or she would be worse off than she is now.

The only reason Sophie is still Queen (or alive, for that matter) is because I'm quite happy with my little area and I have no need for more power. Throughout my thousand years on earth I have witnessed the downfall of many great men due to their quest for more. I won't take the state from her unless I or my assets are directly threatened.

Why she couldn't just send her second in command Andre to take care of this charity auction was beyond me. The Queen had contacted me several days ago requesting me to attend the event and represent her since it is to raise money for New Orleans, also informing me that every vampire in my area was obligated to go and spend a portion of their income at the event.

"Yes, I know the place. Will you be joining me? Clancy can take over for two hours; I'm sure there will be someone up for auction that will catch your eye." I said raising my legs up and crossing them on my table. I know Pam can't resist a good auction.

"You know, I think I might just do that. I just bought a new dress…it would be such a waste if I don't get to show off. It's been years since I've bought someone for a good feed and fuck, these days you can just glamour them into it. Since when do you have to pay for it? Not losing your touch are you?"

"Humorous indeed my child, but I do not pay for "it" as you so eloquently put it. Never have, never will. This is for charity and I will bet what I feel is the right amount of money to please the Queen and then leave. Send Ginger back on your way out." I said dismissing her.

"As you wish." She replied with a knowing smile, leaving me to attend to the documents on my desk. Most of them were related to the club, like my approval for the new alcohol budget. The rest were Area related requests from vampires awaiting my approval to let them live and work in my area, since my office at the club also served as my headquarters for my position as Sheriff of Area 5 all the documents came to the same place.

Five minutes later Ginger walked in with her head down, wearing what I was sure was the shortest skirt she had and a shiny gold boob tube top. Perfect.

"You summoned me, Master?" She finally looked up meeting my gaze and awaiting further instructions. She was a beautiful girl; I had taken her and drank from her before. She was a bit to skinny for my taste, and I certainly had better girls to choose from working under me, but she had great tits and her blood was enough to satisfy my thirst.

"Yes, I did." I got out from behind my desk and went to sit on the leather couch against the wall, scanning her body from top to bottom. "Take off your top and crawl to me."

She did as she was told without asking any questions. Taking off her top and revealing her already hardened nipples, she crawled across the floor and stopped at my feet, sliding up my body. She started undoing my belt buckle, her eyes never meeting mine; I found it a bit too personal for my taste. She undid did the zipper to my jeans as I grabbed the back of her hair, pushing her onto my aching cock. She slowly licked the tip clean of the pre cum forming there before taking me into her mouth bit by bit, sucking and moaning as she went. I wasn't surprised that she couldn't take all of me, hardly anybody except Pam ever can.

She reached up and grabbed the rest of me in her tiny hand and started stroking forcefully, making up for what she couldn't get her mouth around to doing. I felt myself getting harder and started teasing and pinching her nipples, electing another moan from her. After several minutes I could feel my release building and grabbed her hair, pushing her down, forcing her to take more of me into her mouth before releasing into the back of her throat.

I pulled her onto my lap with force and with her back against my chest I bit into her shoulder, feeling her orgasm rip through her body. I removed my fangs, licked over the wounds once, not healing her marks properly and in doing so making sure all on the outside knew that tonight she was the Sheriff of Area 5's whore. I pushed her off my lap and tucked myself away, giving her the chance to do the same. She pulled her top back on and remained standing, waiting for me to address her. I looked down at my Louis Moinet Magistralls watch (it's worth $860,000) and noticed it was already 7:30. What a pity… it looks like fucking will have to wait till later.

"You did well tonight. You are excused. Tell Pam I'll be waiting for her in the parking lot."

"Yes master Eric." She bowed and headed back out into the club. I pulled off my clothes, and standing completely naked walked over to my closet and pulled out my black pinstriped tailored Armani suit. I'm going to an auction so I might as well pull out all the stops. I pulled the suit on and adjusted my black tie in the mirror before heading out the back door to my cherry red Corvette, finding Pam already there. She had changed out of her black latex work outfit and into a light blue, v-neck, chiffon mini dress with four and a half inch cross over silver heels. That was Pam, always trying to be the center of attention - even at an auction.

"Why Sheriff, don't you look handsome? It's a change from the usual jeans 'n' tee's ensemble." She noted when she saw me walking towards her with a sly smile on her face.

"Thank you, the new dress really suits you." I approached the car, unlocked it and after we both got in, Pam continued.

"Oh Eric, I should be the one thanking you! After all, you're the one that paid for it. I couldn't look like shit standing next to you, so I had this new designer Jovani make this dress on your account. It's time to show everyone what their Sheriff and his second in command really look like. Now let's go and be ridiculous by spending _**YOUR**_ money on a feed and fuck."

We both laughed at this as I started my baby up, Highway to Hell blaring through my newly installed sound system as we sped off. Tonight will be fun indeed.

* * *

Hey everyone, I felt like I had to give you an intro to Eric's night before he and Pam left for the auction. **Please** go check out the links in my profile for photo's of Eric and Pam's outfit believe me it's worth it, I even added Eric's watch. His watch is rated number 8 on The World's Most Expensive Watches list and on the inside it has a piece of a 2,000-year-old lunar meteorite, how cool is that? Outside, the 18-karat gold watch has a movement that displays a minute repeater, perpetual calendar and a push-button chronograph. It's really expensive and the price I gave in this chapter isn't one I made up, that's the actual price but I figured we are talking about Eric here and we all know he wear's only the best of everything..!

The next two chapters or so will all be from EPOV and I'll have Chapter 4 up by tomorrow night at the latest, where you'll get to see what Eric's first reaction was to seeing Sookie up on stage and also coming out in her underwear..!

Till tomorrow xx


	4. A little note from me

Hey everyone..,

I'm sorry to let you know that the next chapter from EPOV will only be up by tomorrow night..!

I really wanted to post it tonight but something came up that I have to take care of first so **pleeaasssee** forgive me. I'll try to post the chapter early tomorrow morning if I have enough time, otherwise it will be up tomorrow night for sure and because I'm making you wait you can rest assure it's gonna be an **EXTRA** long chapter, I'm even going put in a piece from Pam's point of view. I'm so **SORRY** once again.

Also I've read through my first three chapters again and I've corrected a view spelling or grammar mistakes here and there nothing big but in Chapter2: Catwalk..,? More like Catfight. I've changed the bidding amounts to be from between $50,000 and a $100,000. The reason I did this is because I figured that not everyone (Bill) can spend $100,000 at a time like Eric and not feel a dent forming in their pocket.

Thanks for all you're **GREAT** reviews, I love writing when I know there's someone out there that will like my story.

xx


	5. She will be Mine

Hey everyone..,

Sorry for the long delay. The "thing" I had to take care of took at little longer than I thought it would. Also I don't know when I'll be posting my next chapter but I assure you it won't take longer than a week **sorry** about that. I've added a couple of quotes from the True Blood series in as well so I hope you enjoy it and as promised there's a piece from PPOV.

But without any further delays...,I give you Chapter 4 which is technically Chapter 5 but whatever.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of characters mentioned in this story they all belong to the very talented Charlaine Harris.

* * *

Chapter 4: She will be mine

**EPOV**

The room fell silent upon our arrival at the reception hall. Every vampire gave a slight bow showing respect for their Sheriff before going back to what they were doing. I nodded my acknowledgment, pleased to see that all the vampires from Area 5 where present and accounted for, including that excuse for a vampire Bill Compton, whom I dislike with every fiber of my being. For some reason the Queen insisted upon him gaining access to live in my area. Why his maker Lorena ever thought he would be worthy of the gift of immortality I do not know, and I'm quite certain that she despises him even more than I do.

A waiter approached us with a tray of True Bloods and I grabbed an O-negative for Pam and myself. I found the substance repulsive, but as there weren't any donors at this function it would have to do. Bill came over to greet Pam, but considering she likes him just about as much as I do she didn't even acknowledge him, so he then turned to face me. I addressed him immediately.

"Compton. I see mainstreaming is working out well for you?" I had no patience for him. If he insisted on coming over to exchange pleasantries I would make it as short and as painless as possible.

"Yes Sheriff, indeed it is. I've had the privilege of meeting a lovely woman named Adele..." "Good to hear. How's the database coming?" I cut him off, not caring to hear more about his pathetic life.

One of the reasons I couldn't kill him was because he was putting together a little database for the Queen. Once finished it was expected to be quite profitable. I don't know what his connection to the Queen is or why she even gave him the time of night, but for some reason she wanted him placed specifically in Bon Temps. I couldn't help but feel there was more going on than I was being led to believe.

"It is almost complete. I'm having trouble tracking down a Maker or two, thus the reason for my absence next month. I'll be leaving for Africa to get the problem sorted out, so I suspect that the database will be up and running in a couple of months." I saw Pam roll her eyes and knew she was bored out of her mind, but I had one more question before I dismissed him.

"Very good. I acknowledge your leave of absence from my area. I'm sure the Queen will be happy to hear about the progress you're making, it seems you have quite the relationship with her. Tell me, Bill…I find myself curious as to why you chose to reside in a little backwater town like Bon Temps instead of Shreveport?" He confirmed my earlier suspicion by stiffening slightly when I mentioned the Queen and started stamering, a rare occurance for a vampire. I raised my eyebrows at him, letting him know I was waiting for an answer.

"I… I've had… The Queen and I are acquainted, and we…We speak often in relation to the database. However, I am just another subject - as I am certain you already know." He said looking everywhere but at me, a sure sign of weakness.

"But you still haven't answered my question, Billy. Why Bon Temps?" Now Pam looked interested.

"The Queen thought it would be a good working environment, and I got a house right across the cemetery from the Stackhouse's." He stopped short realizing, he said too much. Why was it important for him to live across from these humans, unless it was important to the Queen?

"Thank you Bill, that was quite insightful. Be sure to check in with the local Area Sheriff where you're going. I'm certain there won't be any problems." I stated, ending the conversation between us, but once again Bill didn't catch on and continued.

"I will, thank you Sheriff. I'm looking…"

"Han icke lära sig gör han?" He was interrupted by Pam speaking over him, smiling at his insolence. I knew she wouldn't be able to stand the sight of him for much longer. He fell silent, listening to the exchange taking place between us, even thought he couldn't understand a word of what we were saying.

"Det verkar inte så mitt barn, det är patetiskt egentligen. Skall jag bli av med honom på ett mer kraftfullt sätt?" I replied, looking rather bored. Watching Compton's face while he tried to figure out what was going on was priceless.

"Behaga, tillåta jag." I nodded my approval at her.

"Bill, do you have a death wish? I believe that Eric just dismissed you. After all, you're not the only underling in want of his attentions. Now run along and go pretend you're actually worth the space your occupying." Compton looked outraged, but since I didn't object to Pam dismissing him he bowed saying "Sheriff" and hurried off. I've taught my child well and she never disappoints me.

"Pamela, you need to be more patient when working with those beneath us. After all, that's how I just got the bit of information I've been seeking. It's not his fault his whore of a Maker turned him instead of leaving him to rot 200 years ago. They can't all be as fortunate as to have you for a child."

"No, I suppose they can't. Are you going to include me on what you have planned for Bill?" Oh, how well she knew me.

"Later. For now go inside and get our seats. I need to have a word with the hostess, a female named Maxine Fortenberry, about our Queen's absence." I smiled at her letting her know I approved of her actions tonight and headed backstage.

**PPOV**

As Eric left to go find the cow of a hostess I drained my True Blood and went inside to find our seats. Eric was an excellent Maker, and it was an honor to be his Child - but if you crossed him like that fool Compton just did you must have a death wish. We were seated in the first row in front of the stage where the models stop to strike a pose; my Master will be pleased indeed. I removed the tag on the seat that read "Reserved for Northman & Company." and tossed it to the ground, taking my seat and putting my silver Celestina clutch on Eric's seat. The seat to my right was filled five minutes later by a drag queen talking excitedly to the girl next to him. I decided to listen to what all the fuss was about while waiting for Eric - besides I do love a good drag queen every now and then, they can be so much fun.

"Damn hooka, that dress is perfect for Sookie. That girl looks like a porn star; standing there all dressed up in the little red dress you got for her." He said while giving the "hooka" a high-five.

"You know what I had to go through to get Sookie into that dress? What the fuck is it with white people being all modest?" I had to agree with her there, most people seem very self conscious about their nakedness (except vampires of course, and Eric specifically didn't give a shit, being a Viking and all that).

"That's what you get when you're raised by your grandma." He snorted.

"Lafayette, you stupid bitch - don't you be going around insulting Adele Stackhouse! That woman was more of a mother to me than my real momma ever was." She started getting up to leave but was grabbed by the queen. This was getting interesting; humans always let their emotions get the best of him.

"Shit, Tara! Sit your ass down. You know I didn't mean it like that. I was only explaining to you the reason why Sookie is so modest, and might I add still…" He leaned down to whisper "a virgin" in her ear and continued. "I mean, she's 25! That has to be some sort of world record." A record, indeed.

"She's saving it for the right guy; there ain't nothing wrong with that. You know the other thing that makes it hard for her to have a normal relationship with guys, so just shut your motherfucking mouth and be supportive tonight." Now I was intrigued…she said "other thing" in a hushed tone like it was some big secret that only they knew. "Did you get the underwear to her in time?" I wanted to find out more but heard the queen (referred to by his friend as Lafayette) saying "Ain't nothin good gonna come out of something that gorgeous." His gaze fell next to me and when I turned I saw Eric approaching with a strained look on his face.

**EPOV**

I met with Maxine backstage explaining to her why the Queen couldn't be present tonight and that she sends her regards, when my nose picked up on the most intoxicating scent. A mixture of strawberries and cream, cookies, and sunshine. I was instantly hungry and I felt my fangs snap into place. It was mouthwatering and I've never encountered anything like it in my very long existence. I had to find the source of it, whoever it was I would drain them dry…

All too soon I was brought out of my blood lust by the smell of fear and sweat tainting the delicious scent. I looked down and saw Maxine staring wide eyed at my fangs. I slipped them back into place, apologized and rushed out to find Pam. She was sitting right in front of the stage looking like she was deep in thought, but when she turned and saw me approaching she snapped out of it. I sat down next to her, returning her silver clutch that she had left on my chair.

"Master, are you well?" She questioned, looking curious.

"I am, but I must speak with you once we take a break. It is of vital importance." Now she looked around on high alert. "Pam you can relax; we are in no immediate danger. Something happened to me when I spoke to Maxine just now. Never in my thousand years…"

Pam cut me off, a smile spreading across her face. "Eric you say that every 200 years about some girl that comes along, and the latest one is always more beautiful than the one before. Just suck it up and wait until after the show, then you can fuck her into oblivion and we'll deal with Compton later. Here's the remote you bid with. I assume you know that you can bet up to a $100,000 each time you press it, so use it wisely." Just then the lights went off and a song I am not familiar with started up, queuing the curtains to open.

If my heart was still beating and my lungs still needed air to breath I am positive I would have been struck dead, because the instant the curtains opened I was blessed with the most beautiful sight… A vision so great any living man would suffer heartache realizing they could _**never**_ have her; she would take their breath away in a matter of seconds. Standing at the end of the stage in a blood red gown that clung to her body perfectly was a woman so beautiful she could rival Aphrodite herself.

She had long blonde locks almost an identical shade to mine that reached to the middle of her back, and the most amazing sun kissed body. Curvy in all the right places with breasts I'm sure Freya herself had blessed her with…they were perfect, just begging to be touched. She had light, clear blue eyes but I couldn't get the total picture due to the mask covering her face. Somehow her beauty and my curiosity were only enhanced because of it.

I felt myself harden instantly and my fangs descend moments later - but there was more. From what I could smell she was untouched by any man. Then it hit me…she was the one I smelled mere moments ago, the one I was sure I would drain dry. Now as I gazed upon her I knew I would never be able to hurt this gentle creature. She is a masked goddess walking amongst men, and she will be **MINE**.

I couldn't concentrate on any of the other women on stage, for my future lover outshined them all and I had eyes only for her. Right before it was her turn to approach the runway, there was a slight incident with the woman next to her. She nudged into my lover with her shoulder and I immediately wanted to jump on stage and drain her dry for that insult. Instead of looking outraged my lover simply took it all in stride, showing the whole audience what a gem she truly was. She came to a stop mere inches out of my grasp and stuck her hip out to the left. In that moment I'm sure every man in the audience envied me my view. Pam noticed my reaction and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Åh av kärlek till Gud Eric stäng munnen. Hon heter Sookie Stackhouse och på det roliga 25 års ålder är hon fortfarande oskuld och tydligen, att döma av din reaktion är hon något mer?" She had an amused look on her face and I couldn't allow her (or any other vampire) to see how much this human affected me so I replied sternly.

"Pamela titta tungan när du är itu med mig mig och berätta hur du vet allt detta?"

"Den "drottning" bredvid mig kunde inte sluta prata om sin vän i den röda klänningen och eftersom hon är den enda däruppe bär rött jag lägger ihop två och två." She looked quite pleased with herself knowing more than I did on this topic.

"Och du är helt säker på att hon är en Stackhouse?" Bill had mentioned the Stackhouse's earlier this evening…could my Sookie be part of the same family? That last thought caught me off guard. When did I start referring to her as "my Sookie"?

"Ja Master, hon upp av hennes mormor Adele Stackhouse men hon är inte längre med den levande." Pam replied. Adele was the woman Bill had mentioned. If she was Sookie's grandmother that meant that Bill and the Queen were interested in Sookie, but why?

"Interesting indeed." I looked on the board and noticed that Compton had already put in a bid of $250,000 for her, along with Alcide Herveaux, the pack leader for the Shreveport Werewolves, who bid $300,000 even though his Werefox girlfriend Debbie Pelt was number six on stage. Pam looked over at me.

"Shall we start the bid at say…$500,000?" I took one last glance at Sookie turning to head back up the catwalk. Every step she took radiated confidence; I will not lose her to the likes of Compton or the Were. I nodded at Pam and bet $600,000, gaining the lead and pushing Sookie through to round two. I saw Compton's head turn in my direction and I growled at him in warning. This was one prize he was not going to take home; I had to protect Sookie no matter the cost.

I was lost in my thoughts throughout the rest of round one and didn't even recognize the fangbanger standing next to Sookie until Pam pointed her out to me. I've had her once or twice before. At the time she seemed agreeable, but now seeing her standing next Sookie I realized that no one could ever compare. Pam insisted that if I didn't buy Camilla for myself I could at least do it for her and so I did, bidding $400,000 on her (which was a lot more than she was worth). Pam helped me immensely tonight and I thought she deserved a treat. I looked over at Sookie again. She had the most beautiful smile on her lips, not a forced one like the other girls, but a beautiful and heartwarming smile.

This is why I hate having feelings; they tend to complicate things. In my position I couldn't afford to come across as weak even for a second. It is the reason why I've been around for such a long time, that and because I could tear your heart from your chest without feeling even the slightest bit of remorse.

I was brought out of my reverie by the couple next to Pam shouting and clapping excitedly. I noticed the rest of the audience doing the same as the women took one last turn around the stage. The curtains closed and Maxine asked us to remain seated until the girls going through to round two were revealed, and then we would get a thirty minute break. I already knew that Sookie would be present for round two and I would get to see her in all her glory. I heard Pam talking to the "queen" next to her (as she had called him earlier) but didn't pay any attention. My mind was on Sookie - the only thing separating me from taking her was the curtain she was now standing behind.

Pam turned to me."Well, that was fun. Wouldn't you agree, Eric?"

"Which part? The part where I am fascinated to no end by Sookie, or the part where you convinced me to spend $400,000 on a fangbanger? I can assure you Pam, I don't find either amusing." I said sternly, baring my fangs.

"Master, you're no fun tonight. After all, this is for a good cause. As Sheriff you're setting an example for your minions, and believe me you'll thank me later when you see what I've arranged for you..." Just then we heard someone behind the curtain shouting "Are you fucking kidding me Maxine, is this some kind of joke or something?" Pam looked at me amused.

"Looks like someone didn't make it through to round two. Humans…" she snorted "…they can be so petty. It's sad, really. I don't recall ever being like that when I was human."

"That is because you were a stuck up bitch that always got her way, you never needed to throw fits over petty things. It took 50 years before you finally started to drink from the common man and not just relations of royal bloodlines. I'm happy to say I've taught you well and you've grown immensely in your 275 years." They say a Child represents their Maker, and I was proud of Pam - even though I'll never admit it out loud to her. She was fierce and her loyalty knew no bounds. Even though I've given her freedom she always comes back to me.

"Why thank you, Master. It would not have been possible without your help, of course." She said, bowing her head slightly.

Maxine came back onto the stage, capturing our attention. All the usual "Welcome's" were extended followed by the "Thank you for being here" speech. The audience erupted into applause once more as the curtains opened revealing my Sookie along with Camilla and Debbie. When Maxine called out Sookie's name she looked momentarily stunned, and then a beautiful blush spread over her cheeks. She stepped forward giving a slight curtsey and I felt my already aching cock stiffen even more at the sight of all that blood rushing to her face. All too soon the curtains shut leaving us to our break. Pam seemed happy about Camilla's little display and I motioned for her to follow me so we could discuss different theories on how to torture Compton for information.

Thirty minutes later I was on the edge of my seat, I didn't like the idea that any minute now those curtains would open exposing Sookie in nothing but lingerie to every male present. Pam just kept smirking at me and I muttered "Not a word". The end of the runway now had a round podium on it and I knew I would have a hard time controlling myself seeing her on full display. The lights went off and the intro to Closer by Kings of Leon started up. What an appropriate song.

When the curtains _finally_ pulled back I found myself digging my nails into Pam's hand hard enough to draw blood. She winced slightly at the contact but didn't say anything. I closed my eyes, doing everything I could to stop myself from pulling Sookie off stage and taking here right there and then. I wanted to fuck her, bite her and rub myself all over her, leaving my scent to cling to her even in the afterlife so that all would know that she was **MINE**. I pried my eyes open, daring to stare at the face of the woman that would be the death of me.

She was magnificent, nothing could compare to her in that moment. The mask was finally gone, leaving her naked before me. Her face flushed pink and she looked down until it was her turn to walk forward onto the platform, and she did it with all the grace in the world. She was wearing blue and black lace lingerie, black thigh high stockings and a black satin robe. She put both her hands on her hips and leaned slightly forward with her shoulders, exposing that perfect cleavage even more.

Next to me Pam's fangs ran out and I gave her a warning look to back off as the platform started to rotate slowly, giving me an all around view of my lover's body. As I had concluded before she had amazing curves, firm round breasts and perfectly long tanned legs with strong calves. Upon closer inspection I noticed that she wasn't wearing any shoes. I smiled a bit at this, wondering about the reason. I wanted to fuck her with or without her clothes on. All eyes were on her and when she started walking back I read the words "I could be yours" on the back of her robe. Indeed, you will be mine by the end of tonight little one. I bet $1million right then and there without thinking twice and knew that nobody in here could match that, no matter who they were. They were free to try, of course.

Pam raised a questioning eyebrow at me and nodded towards Camilla, who was so desperate for attention that practically everything she had on was see-through. It was a sight to behold - we vampires are very visual creatures, but when looking over at Sookie I noticed she had a look of disgust on her face, shaking her head slightly from side to side in disbelief. I bet another $400,000 on Camilla and saw a pleased smile spread over Pam's face. Bill seemed a little nervous about the fact that he couldn't match my offer and Alcide settled on buying Debbie instead for $500,000.

The audience broke into applause when Debbie finished her walk and I saw Bill get up and make his way towards the exit. I nodded in his direction to Pam and she hurried out after him. I couldn't leave without claiming my prize so I remained seated, looking at a nervous Sookie biting her bottom lip. I wanted nothing more than to suck on those lips.

Maxine made her way to the stage. "Ladies and gentleman, once again thank you so much for supporting this wonderful event! Between everyone here we were able to raise a total of $4 million!" The Queen would be pleased indeed. Maxine held for the applause then continued. "Like any other auction there are rules, and only the last three ladies left on stage actually get to go home with one of you. That being said, let's get the results. Steven, if you please?" A man came out from behind the curtains and handed her the envelope just as Pam got back in her seat.

"The winner of tonight's auction, raising a total amount of $1.6 million in rounds one and two is…Sookie Stackhouse, followed by Camilla with $900,000 and then Debbie Pelt." All around me the audience broke out into cheers and Sookie's friend were screaming like high school girls do when I walk past them (it's more of a squeal than a scream). Sookie looked stunned - she didn't even blink and I was starting to get worried by her lack of reaction.

"Thank you all once again for making this possible, and now the bidder's fortunate enough to take these ladies on a date are…Eric Northman, Alcide Herveaux and Robert Parker! Get up here and claim you're prize!" All the lights went on and I saw Pam with an angry scowl on her face over not getting Camilla; looks like she wasn't the only one who had plans for her. I stood up and was on the stage with vampire speed, where I was thanked by Maxine for my contribution and congratulated once more. I looked over at my Sookie, she had closed and securely tied the robe around her waist, covering herself up. Her head was down, eyes facing the floor. I walked straight past a confused Camilla to Sookie.

I approached her very slowly and came to a halt right in front of her, bringing my shoes into her line of sight. Her smell was even more intoxicating up close and I instantly locked my muscles in place, willing myself to gain some sort of control. She slowly looked up and I replaced my pained look with my one of my trademark smirks. When our eyes finally met I was lost, I don't how long I stood there just taking her in. She was more beautiful up close and before I could stop myself I reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair back behind her ear. She didn't flinch at my cool touch, merely staring back at me with a look of wonder in her eyes. She shook her head slightly like she was trying to gather her thoughts and brought her right hand forward.

"I'm so sorry, where are my manners? I'm Sookie Stackhouse, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr.…?" I looked down at the small hand waiting for me to grab it, but vampires only shake hands under extraordinary circumstances. She realized this and started to pull her hand back with a hurt expression on her face, and at that moment I placed her tiny hand into mine. The moment our hands connected I felt a spark fly up my arm, and from the look and her face I know she felt it to. However, I am a Sheriff and people were watching so I continued like nothing happened, leaning down to kiss her hand and inhaling her delicious scent.

"Well aren't you sweet? I am Eric Northman, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Stackhouse." I was still holding onto her hand and she didn't seem to object.

"No, not especially - and it's Sookie, please." This surprised me. She would be a hard one to tame. Most women couldn't even speak in my presence, let alone give a response like that. I looked straight into her eyes and tried to glamour her a bit into accepting me.

"You will accept me and go home with me tonight." I said sternly but her reaction caught me totally of guard. She pulled her hand from my grasp like I'd burned her and answered with a fierce look in her eyes.

"I will do no such thing!" My glamour didn't work. That has never happened before so I tried again with a bit more force this time, which only seemed to enrage her further.

"Stop doing that, you're giving me a headache." She scowled then continued. "So this is the famous Eric Northman, sex god of Fangtasia." She put her one hand on her hip and motioned me towards her with the other which I found rather amusing, that and the fact that she had referred to me as a sex god. My reputation proceeds me.

"Is that how you get all the girls to sleep with you, by breaking into their minds? Well that's not gonna work on me, mister. You'll have to do more than just buy me at some stupid auction. You know, I thank my stars I left Camilla's mind before…" My eyebrows shot up and she clasped a hand over her mouth, realizing she'd said too much. As she turned and stormed off everything fell into place - the reason the Queen sent Bill to Bon Temps was to track down this little telepath, and the look on Pam's face confirmed my suspicions.

* * *

I used an online translator so please forgive me if the words aren't correct and once again all the links are in my profile including Pam's clutch.

**Translations:**

Han icke lära sig gör han?- (He does not learn, does he?)

Det verkar inte så mitt barn, det är patetiskt egentligen. Skall jag bli av med honom på ett mer kraftfullt sätt?- (It does not seem so my child, it is pathetic actually. Shall I get rid of him in a more forceful manner?)

Behaga , tillåta jag.- (Please allow me.)

Åh av kärlek till Gud Eric stäng munnen. Hon heter Sookie Stackhouse och på det roliga 25 års ålder är hon fortfarande oskuld och tydligen, att döma av din reaktion är hon något mer?- (Oh for the love of God Eric close your mouth. Her name is Sookie Stackhouse and at the fun age of 25 she's still a virgin and apparently, judging from your reaction she is something more?)

Pamela titta tungan när du är itu med mig mig och berätta hur du vet allt detta?- (Pamela watch your tongue when you are dealing with me and tell me how you know all of this?)

Den "drottning" bredvid mig kunde inte sluta prata om sin vän i den röda klänningen och eftersom hon är den enda däruppe bär rött jag lägger ihop två och två.- (The "queen" next to me could not stop talking about his friend in the red dress and since she is the only one up there wearing red I put two and two together.)

Och du är helt säker på att hon är en Stackhouse?- (And you are quite sure she's a Stackhouse?)

Ja Master, hon upp av hennes mormor Adele Stackhouse men hon är inte längre med den levande.- (Yes Master, she was raised by her grandmother Adele Stackhouse but she is no longer with the living.)

Thanx for all you're support. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Review and let me know what you think including what I could do to make the story better and what you would like to see happening in the future..!

xx


	6. Lost in You

Hey Everyone..,

Sorry for the_** loooooong **_delay but writing this chapter proved to be a bit more complicated than I originally thought it would be, but please rest assure that I'm almost done with Chapter7 and it will be up soon.

The GOOD news is that I finally have a Beta (Steph or Solidae26) and she's been busy the last couple of weeks cleaning up all the chapters and helping me with the story. Steph I can't thank you enough for all the hard work that you put into this, so I would like to dedicate Chapter6 to you. You're an AMAZING Beta and I appreciate everything that you're doing for this story..!

Last but not least I really want to thank all of you for the positive reviews and adding my story to your alert or favorite list, it REALLY means a lot and keeps me motivated.

All of the previous chapters have been spell checked and updated so please feel free to have another look if you want to but now without any further delays…,

I give you Chapter6..,

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of characters mentioned in this story they all belong to the very talented Charlaine Harris.

x

* * *

Chapter 6: Lost In You

EPOV

As I watched Sookie rush off stage I had an immediate urge to comfort and assure her that I wouldn't let any harm come to her, but I couldn't do that just yet - I had no idea how deep this little conspiracy went. I left the stage and was at Pam's side instantly. Not caring about the stares from the crowd I grabbed hold of her elbow and yanked her out into the reception hall.

"Pam, what have you learned?" I all but hissed at her, rage starting to set into every pore of my body.

"Eric you need to get control over your anger, people are starting to notice." She looked around pointing with her eyes at the onlookers.

"I care nothing for their stares." I growled and the small crowd that had stopped to listen to the exchange instantly went back to what they were doing. "Now I ask you once again Pamela, what have you learned?" We were speaking too fast and low for any ears to pick up on our conversation.

"It is as you've suspected Master; he is working with the Queen. I followed him into the alley and overheard him talking to Sophie Anne on the phone. She is upset to say the least over your apparent interest in the girl. She had entrusted Bill with the task of buying Sookie and then kidnapping her on their date. She doesn't take kindly to him failing, or to your involvement in the matter. She has instructed him to avoid you at any cost and to stay out of Shreveport unless it's his turn to make an appearance at the club. She also said that she will be in touch in regards to the girl but that he should continue to keep an eye on her." Pam had a rather bored tone to her voice and was now inspecting her lipstick in her compact mirror while waiting for me to absorb the information.

"It is Compton's turn to be present at Fangtasia tonight, is it not?" One of the consequences of gaining permission to live in my area was agreeing to make appearances at my club. It was a vampire bar after all, and the tourists and "vermin" as Pam calls them come there to see vampires…or to get fed from by one.

"It is indeed, Master." A smile was starting to form in the corners of her mouth. I was sure that Pam had already thought of many ways in which we could torture Compton, not including the ones we had already discussed.

"Very good. I will summon him to my office at the end of the night, but now I must get back to Sookie, I'll..."

"That won't be necessary." She interrupted. "I have arranged with Lafayette for he and his friends, Sookie included, to join us at Fangtasia after the auction for a little celebration. He jumped at the idea when I mentioned that all drinks would be on the house." She finished with a sly smile on her face. She was her Maker's child indeed.

"I see that I have taught you well, you have pleased me immensely tonight." We left the hall and started making our way back to my car.

"I live to please, Master." She said with humor, sliding into the car.

"Well let's not keep out guests waiting; I've heard it is considered rude. We will finalize our plans for Compton later, and as a reward you'll get to spend some extra time with him." I gave her a wink.

"Master you are too kind." She said laughing as we sped off towards Fangtasia.

Half an hour later I was sitting on my throne, checking emails on my Blackberry when Compton decided to grace us with his presence. I summoned him upon his entry, not giving him time to get too comfortable with his surroundings. I was irritated that Sookie hadn't made an appearance yet. I looked at Pam standing by the entrance; she had changed into yet another outfit for the evening. She caught me eyeing her and just shrugged, shaking her head. Why wasn't Sookie here yet? Bill approached me, bowing slightly.

"Eric, how can I be of service?" Traces of annoyance were clear in his voice.

"It's Sheriff to you, Compton." I spat the last word at him. "I will require your presence in my office after Fangtasia closes for the evening. I assume you won't have a problem with that?" Lifting my eyes from my Blackberry to meet his face, I raised an eyebrow daring him to challenge me.

"Yes Sheriff, it's no problem at all. Might I ask what this is in regards to?" He really is a pathetic creature, so I went back to busying myself with my emails.

"No you may not, but since your being such a good sport… it's about your leave of absence from my area. I have some paperwork for you to fill out." I got a text from Pam telling me that Sookie had arrived and I cut Bill short. "Leave me. We will discuss this matter later."

I picked up my head and focused on the crowd before me. Why fangbangers thought that wearing black and latex would grab our attention was beyond me. I spotted Sookie instantly. Between the masses of black she stood out like an angel, _my_ angel. She looked visibly nervous next to her friends who were peering around excitedly, urging her forward.

She was wearing a white dress with red flowers all over it that looked reminiscent of blood spattered on the fabric. The dress clung to her body perfectly with just a hint of that gorgeous cleavage showing and her hair was a cascade of curls reaching the middle of her back. She was a tiny thing really, no more than 5'2" I would guess. I found myself listening for her steady heartbeat and trying to distinguish her from the others. I looked around and noticed that I wasn't the only one staring at her; several vampire heads were turned her direction, fangs bared.

They went to sit down in one of the booths against the wall and were immediately approached by a young vampire know as Cam. He introduced himself and took Sookie's hand, bending down to kiss it. I was furious until I saw Sookie flinch at his touch and pull her hand out of his grasp. She folded her hands neatly in her lap and continued looking down, not making eye contact with anyone while Lafayette talked to Cam, clearly taken with the vampire. At this point I couldn't sit still anymore so I stood and made my way over to them; a path clearing before me. Some fangbangers were giving me the usual eye fuck but I ignored all of them and continued making my way over to Sookie's booth, coming to a stop behind Cam. Lafayette stopped talking mid sentence and looked over Cam's shoulder at me which made Cam turn to look for the intrusion.

"Cam, is it?" Sookie's head shot up when she heard my voice and our eyes locked for a moment, causing that beautiful pink blush to spread over her cheeks. I focused my attention back to Cam, still waiting for his answer. "Do not make me ask you again!" I growled, looking down at him from my 6'4" stance.

"Ye-Yes, Sheriff. It's...um…Cameron McEwen." He was visibly nervous and he had every right to be. The bar had grown quiet waiting for me to make my next move.

"Good to know. Now tell me Cam, do you make a habit out of touching what is not yours?" I said, baring my fangs. Sookie looked confused and sat there opening and closing her mouth several times in the attempt to say something but in the end she remained quiet. Good. If she was to be part of my world she would need to know her place.

"My apologies, Sheriff. I didn't know that she was yours, she has no mark." He indicated Sookie's neck, where my fang marks should have been visible if she were mine.

"That is because I choose not to mark her like a common whore. However, that is not to say that I haven't marked her somewhere else. Now get out before you find yourself missing a limb." I spat back at him. He bowed quickly then made a dash for the exit, where Pam stood with an amused look on her face.

The club started up once more and when I looked over at Sookie I noticed that she was again staring at her hands. At this point Lafayette had grabbed the other girl and was making their way towards the dance floor, leaving us alone. I slid into the seat across from her and waited for her to acknowledge me, signaling Ginger over to us.

After a few minutes Ginger appeared and Sookie looked up, a pool of soft blue eyes staring back at me. "Master, what can I do for you?" Ginger ran her hand up and down my thigh and I saw a look of hurt crossing Sookie's face before she quickly replaced it with one of disgust over Ginger's actions. I instantly regretted my decision to not glamour my meals. I wanted them to crave me and taking away their free will wasn't appealing at all. I'll ask Pam to glamour her later.

"Ginger, remove your hand or I will snap it off." I growled and she pulled it back instantly. I turned my attention back to Sookie and softening my tone a bit I addressed her. "Sookie would you like something to drink?"

"Um…a Gin and Tonic would be nice, thank you." I nodded my head to Ginger. Sookie looked down at her lap once again while biting her bottom lip, something I figured she did when she was nervous. It was frustrating not being able to see her beautiful blue eyes. The eyes are the windows to a person's soul, or so they say.

"Sookie, look at me." I commanded in a soft tone. Nothing. I leaned across the table and put my fingers under her chin, tilting her head up. Leaning forward I couldn't stop myself and gave her a light kiss on the forehead, she closed her eyes at the sensation and I felt her relaxing a bit. Settling back into my seat I addressed her.

"You do not need to fear me. I would never do anything to harm you, nor will any other person while you're with me."

"Because you want to use me for my gift?" She sounded sad saying this.

"Among other things, little one. First I would like to know when I can pick you up for our date." I gave her my sexiest smile and heard her heart rate pick up. Ginger returned putting Sookie's drink on the table before hurrying off. She took a sip and began.

"It's really more of a curse than a gift, you know?" I laughed at this and I saw a small smile starting to spread across Sookie's face, she looked beautiful and in that moment I vowed to make her smile like that a lot more often. She was also avoiding the subject.

"Look, Mr. Northman…"

"Eric. Please call me Eric." I smiled encouraging her to continue.

"Ok Eric, listen - I don't belong to you so you can't just go around telling people not to touch me because you consider me part of your property. I don't even know you!" She looked enraged and her chest was rising and falling rapidly in the most seductive way. Before I could answer she continued.

"Look, don't get me wrong or anything, I really appreciate the fact that you helped raise all that money for charity, but Camilla was there so you could have bought her. I know that this wasn't just about my gift because you only found out about that after I told you, so why me and not her?"

"Why not you?" I countered

"Well, I mean look at you." She said indicating to me with a hand across the table. "Your beautiful, and that vampire Cam just called you Sheriff (whatever that means), everybody shows you a lot of respect around here so I'm sure you're someone important. I'm just plain old Sookie Stackhouse, waitress from Bon Temps. Can you see my problem?"

I raised an eyebrow at that. She clearly didn't see herself the way I did, or any other male in this room for that matter. She deemed herself unworthy of my affections, but that would change very soon. I leaned over and took hold of her hands that were currently grasping her glass like it was some sort of lifeline. She looked startled for a moment but kept staring back at me. My fearless little Valkyrie.

"Sookie..," I spoke softly, loving the feeling of her name on my tongue. "I'm the Sheriff of Area Five and I'm also over a thousand years old, that's why everybody respects me. My position is one of great power in the vampire world. For now it is important for you to know that the moment I laid eyes on you I knew that I had to have you. Yes, your gift was a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. I could have bought Camilla but she's not the one I want, you are. I also find that I'm extremely attracted to you, and I want to fuck you." I said the last part suggestively; raising my eyebrows I watched her turn ten shades of red before removing her hands from mine.

"Eric I don't think…" She couldn't finish her sentence because we were interrupted by her friend Lafayette.

"Bitches, I love this song. Sookie come dance with me!" He shouted pulling her up.

"Eric, do you mind?" I found it pleasing that she was already seeking my approval.

"Not at all - but know that we **will** continue this conversation when you return." She gulped nervously but let Lafayette lead her away.

I immediately realized the mistake I had made letting her onto the dance floor. Once there she closed her eyes and let the music take over, moving her hips perfectly in time with the beat. She was Saint and Sinner all in one, her moves gentle yet fierce. She was grinding against Lafayette and at one point he even spanked her playfully, making her roar with laughter. I felt my cock come to life for the millionth time at the sight of her, so happy and carefree in that moment. Pam appeared beside me.

"Sookie is quite the little dancer, maybe I could join in their fun?" She quirked an eyebrow at me.

"She is mine." I growled. "But yes, she's unlike anything I've ever encountered in my thousand years; she is important."

"Because of her little gift?"

"Among other things. She makes me feel things I have long since forgotten from my human life." Pam had an amused look on her face.

"Normally I would say just fuck her and get over it, but Dear Abby says that you have to explore your feelings no matter how scared you might me be of them." Pam had started reading Dear Abby about a month ago and loves giving advice to others, she's like our own Dr Phil with fangs.

"Yes well, there are times I seek Abby's counsel and now is not one of them."

"Suit yourself, just stop moping around - it's bad for business." She left my side and went back over to the front door.

I continued watching Sookie until I couldn't take it anymore. Several eyes were on me as I made my way over to her. She was moving her body in the most delicious way, making me think about all the ways we could move together, and not just on the dance floor.

Reaching Sookie I grabbed onto her hips just as "Morning After Dark" by Timbaland started up. I was pleased when she put her arms around my neck and leaned into me. She slipped up and down my body, rocking her hips from side to side, grinding into me. She was both a curse and a blessing - I was already hard from her previous little show with Lafayette and the friction from her ass rubbing against me made it all the more impossible not to drag her back to my office and bend her over my desk. Each grind of her hips made the need to take her rise even more. I was familiar with Timbaland's music and in order to distract from the heat radiating off of Sookie's body, I whispered some of the lyrics in her ear.

"_My moon belongs to your sun, your fire is burning my mind._

_Is it love or is it lust? Something that I just can't describe."_

I heard a soft giggle escaping her mouth as we continued dancing, ignoring the world and the stares from the other patrons around us. I was enjoying the warmth radiating off her body. I pulled her closer and nuzzled my face into her neck when she turned around looking up at me before replying along with the music.

"_I wanna get into trouble, later you'll carry me home._

_I wanna go under cover, I just wanna rattle your bones." _She said that part winking at me, the little minx.

I was pleased to see that she was playing along and I held her tighter, moving one hand to the small of her back, pressing her to me, her arms laid flat on my chest. She was just starting to give in when suddenly her whole body tensed up and she stopped dancing all together.

"I need some air please, excuse me." I watched her make her way towards the bathroom, totally confused as to what just happened. I looked at her friends who both just shrugged and kept on dancing. I went to sit down in my booth to await her return; searching the crowd for Compton I found him sitting in a corner looking frustrated. Good. I didn't want him anywhere near Sookie.

After a couple of minutes my ears picked up a commotion coming from one of the bathrooms. I was out of my seat in a flash heading for the corridor flanked by Pam. As we neared I could smell blood in the air, but it was when we entered the bathroom that I lost it...,

* * *

There are links in my profile for Pam's new dress and Timbalands "Morning after Dark", so please enjoy..!

Thanx for all your reviews and please do continue writing them..,

I hope you enjoyed the cliff hanger..,

;)

x


	7. News on Chapter7

Heya Everyone..,

I'm soooooo sorry Chapter7 isn't up yet after I said that it will be up right away, but my wisdom teeth had to be removed last week and 'm back home after the summer vacation coz my university started back up and things are really hectic! I'm working really hard and Chapter7 and it's basically done just a change here and there and we'll be good to go. I'm really planning on posting the new chapter (and this I promise) at the latest somewhere in next week.

Thanks for all you're support on the story and you're patience..!

Also thanks to my AMAZING Beta Steph for all your hard work and making things happen..!


	8. Handle with Care

**I'm back**…!

I'm really sorry for the **_loooong_** delay but sometimes real life comes first and mine's been CRAZY lately with my university starting back up. I really hope that you'll enjoy Chapter7 and that you're looking forward to the next chapter, speaking of which I really have no idea when I'll be posting Chapter8 but I already have the chapter planned out in my head, soooo here's to hoping that I'll be able to write it soon.

Thanx soooo much for all you're AMAZING reviews and all the hints and tips.

Also Steph thanks for all you're hard work when it comes to fixing up all the chapters, you're an AMAZING Beta..!

**Disclaimer**: Once again I don't own any of the characters mentioned in my story, their property of Charlaine Harris.

* * *

Chapter 7: Handle With Care.

My Sookie was pinned against the sink by Camilla holding a knife out in front of her. Blood was trickling down Sookie's fingertips and I noticed the cut on her arm. Mere moments ago I had told her that she wouldn't be harmed while in my presence, yet here she was bleeding in my establishment.

I saw red, grabbing Camilla by her arm and fracturing it in the process, causing her to cry out in pain. I threw her carelessly towards Pam with such force that Pam almost fell over. She pulled Camilla up by her hair. "You fucking blood bag. You're lucky he didn't break your neck." She threw Camilla out the bathroom door and followed suit.

I took a moment to get my rage under control and looked over at Sookie leaning against the wall, tears running down her cheeks. I hated fucking tears, especially when they were coming from _her_. I noticed that she was about to collapse and before she could sink to the floor I picked her up and took her back to my office.

She nuzzled her face into the crook of my shoulder and I felt her tears soaking my shirt. Closing the door with my foot I went to sit on the couch with Sookie. Wrapping her in my arms, I made small soothing circles on her back and started humming an Old Norse song that I recalled my mother singing to me when I was little.

Her breathing evened out and she seemed to have calmed down, still cuddling into me. I didn't mind and closed my eyes preparing to slip into some down until the sweet scent of her blood hit my nostrils. I realized that she was still bleeding and probably in pain.

"Sookie?" I asked waiting for her to respond. She had stopped crying and looked at my shirt sniffing.

"Oh Eric, I'm so sorry I've ruined your shirt." I saw signs of tears and I couldn't take seeing her distraught over ruining a piece of worthless fabric.

"It's only a shirt, Sookie. I have plenty more at home. Please, I need you to stop crying." I all but begged. She looked at me and started giggling; I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Care to share what you find so amusing _min_ _älskar_?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you; I was just wondering what your minions would say if they found out that the big, bad Sheriff is afraid of crying women?" Her laughter started up again and it was such a beautiful sound I couldn't help but join in.

"Yes, well, let's keep that little secret between the two us, shall we?" I whispered in her ear and was pleased when I saw goose flesh spreading up her arms. "I can smell that your arm is still bleeding, would you allow me to see to your wound?" I wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks, waiting for a response.

"What exactly does that entail? I'm sure with you nothing is as innocent as it sounds. You don't seem like the typical 'strap-a-band-aid-on-it-and-give-the-girl-a-lollipop' type of guy." She moved to get off my lap but I wasn't having any of that so I pulled her closer to my body, wrapping my arms around her more securely.

"Your right, I'm not. I'm fresh out of lollypops, but perhaps I can give you something else that would make you feel better?" I winked, knowing that I had something far superior to your average lollypop.

"No, that's ok. I think I'll survive". She said looking everywhere to avoid meeting my eyes. "What did you have in mind?"

Well… first I would peel that lovely dress from you; admiring and worshipping every curve of your body before bending you over my desk and taking you repeatedly throughout the night.

I didn't say that part out loud of course. That could wait. For now.

"I would offer you my blood, which would heal you instantly." Her eyes locked with mine and a look of shock crossed her face. "I can tell that you are reluctant, instead I will lick the area clean. My saliva has healing properties which will close the wound. Maybe after that I'll strap a band-aid on it." She looked apprehensive for a minute before nodding her head in consent.

I moved her so that she was straddling my waist and her eyes grew wide as she took in our new position. A crimson blush spread over her and I leaned forward, cupping her face gently. "That's my favorite color on you." I leaned back and gave her a reassuring smile.

I pulled her arm to my mouth with one hand, wrapping the other around her waist to hold her in place. She moved slightly forward, her palm on my chest for better support as I slowly began lapping the wound, careful not to hurt her.

The moment her blood hit my throat I knew why her scent was so alluring - she was part Fae. A younger vampire probably wouldn't even realize what they tasted; only that it was mouthwateringly sweet. I wondered if she even knew there was Fairy somewhere in her family tree, but decided that I'd question her about that at a later date.

Her blood called out to me as I slowly drowned in all that was Sookie Stackhouse. Drinking her in I reveled in the warm feeling that spread over me, melting the ice around the empty place where my heart should beat. It was in that moment that I made my decision. She would belong to no one else. She is mine alone, and I will treat her like the goddess she is. She will stand by my side and all that owe me fealty will honor her.

She laid her head against my chest as a quiet moan escaped her. Her labored breaths ghosted along my neck and I felt myself hardening against her. I sealed the wound and reluctantly pulled away, still tasting the remains of her blood on my lips. Sookie had a dazed look in her eyes and I leaned forward, capturing her mouth with mine. I kissed her slowly, testing her boundaries. I smirked against her lips when the scent of her arousal started to fill the tiny office space. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss she pulled away and climbed off my lap.

"That was a heap of fun, but do you think that maybe I could have that band-aid now?" She said, throwing my own evil smirk right back at me.

"There's no need. As you can see, you're all better." She looked down at her arm and touched the tender red spot that was agape mere moments ago.

"Holy crap, that's amazing! Way better than a band-aid." Her eyes were full of wonder as she turned her arm in the light, inspecting her wound.

"I'm glad you approve." Getting up off the couch I made my way over to her. For every step I took she took two steps back until she was pressed against the door looking like a deer in headlights. Taking my time I continued towards her until my body was flush against hers. I put my arms on both sides of her head and started to lean down, holding her in place with my eyes. Just when I was mere inches away from my new found heaven there was a knock on the door and Sookie scrambled back to the couch. I threw the door open with more force than was necessary and prepared to make Pam wish she had never been turned when Lafayette's frame brushed past me and went straight to Sookie, leaving me drowning in my own frustration.

"Damn hooka! Where have ya been? Not hiding out here the whole night I hope?" He said throwing a knowing smile my way. "Anyway, Tara's pissed 'cause some motherfucker spilled his drink all over her so she's ready to get outta here. I just came back here to get ya. Ready to go?"

I was about to tell Lafayette to fuck off and leave me to take care of Sookie when Pam strolled into my office like she owned the place.

"Eric there's a problem out front. Longshadow's provoking the customers again." She said sounding bored. I had no idea why Pam couldn't deal with this herself. I was about to snap Pam's neck and throw Lafayette out of my office when Sookie spoke up.

"Well, we better get going then." Getting up and pushing Lafayette out the door. "I've kept you busy long enough and I have the breakfast shift at work tomorrow, but it was great meeting y'all - and Thanks. For everything." I grabbed hold of her arm before she could completely disappear.

"I will call on you tomorrow night. There's still the matter of our date to discuss." She was about to protest when I silenced her with a kiss. "Until then, Miss Stackhouse."

* * *

**Soooo** what did you think, please review and let me know? Like I said, I'm really gonna try to get Chapter8 up as soooon as possible.

The next chapter will be the last one from EPOV (at least for now) but Bill's torture session is up next, so keep on reading this was only the beginning (hehe).

)


	9. Start Talking

Hey Everyone..,

**I'm baaaack..! **Sorry for the long wait. I've been SUPER busy with my studies and I'm currently busy writing my end of the year exams but here's chapter8 as promised, it's all about Bill's torture session (HOPE YOU ENJOY). This chapter is a bit short and will probably be the last one from EPOV for now but I promise the next one will be **SUPER** loooong one from SPOV, explaining everything she felt from the moment she laid eyes on Eric..!

I'm heading home when all of my exams are done so I won't be as busy and I'll be updating regularly over the November and December holidays which is something to look forward to. Thanks so much for all the reviews and as always _"keep 'em coming" _;)

Last but certainly not the least I want to thank my Beta Steph for always answering my emails and helping met better this story. **THANK YOU..!**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Billy, Billy, Billy. Whatever shall I do with you?" I stared at Bill from the corner Pam and I were standing in, Pam wearing a scary smile while holding a silver tipped whip drenched with Bill's blood. She was a natural at the art of torture.

I called Bill into my office as soon as the club closed for the night, him under the illusion that I wanted to speak in regards to his leave of absence from my area. Actually, I was going to torture him within an inch of his life to get the information I needed. As soon as he entered my office Pam was on him with silver chains, tying his wrists and ankles together and dragging him down to the basement. He was currently dangling from a hook in the ceiling, with his arms raised above his head. His exposed back was not healing as it should due to the silver in Pam's whip. He had a wild, animalistic look in his eyes as he sneered at me.

"Fuck you, Northman! The Queen will have your head for this! I'm here under her orders and am not at liberty to discuss anything with you! If you want answers go challenge the Queen for them, you asshole!" I was walking towards him when he made a terrible mistake and spit at my feet.

"Pam." Was all I had to say when she looked at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"Eric, if you want to rearrange his face do it yourself. I'm wearing my vintage Chanel gloves and there's no way in hell that I'm getting them dirty. Do you know how hard it is to get blood stains out of clothes?"

_Children _- they can be so difficult at times. I pulled my fist back with lightning speed and planted the mother of all punches on his jaw, breaking it in the process. Not something I really wanted to do, but it does hurt like a motherfucker while it heals. The pain made him wiggle like a worm on a hook as I continued my questioning.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do Bill. Pull a stunt like that again and I'll rip your tongue out. Now, where were we?" I asked, tapping my chin in fake concentration.

"Ah yes, now I remember! You were about to tell me why the Queen sent you to secure Sookie Stackhouse." Bill's eyes grew wide when he realized that I knew all about his little scheme with the Queen. Of course I already knew that the Queen wanted Sookie for her ability to read minds, but how much did the Queen really know? Bill just shook his head at me, rage rolling off him in waves, pulling his mouth into a tight line as if he was actually in a position to look threatening. _Awwww_. Poor, unfortunate soul. Looks like he'll just have to learn the hard way!

Bill's grunts and screams filled the room as I signaled Pam to start up again while I walked over to the table and grabbed a still boiling pot of salt water. One moment Pam was whipping away, and the next burns and blisters were forming on Bill's exposed back. Bill was screaming like a mad man, trying to break free from his restraints while Pam spoke nonchalantly.

"You owe me a new pair boots - you got mine all wet. Will that be all? I've got a snack waiting in your office." She asked while shoving the heel of her boot into Bill's foot.

"Yes, I can handle it from here. I don't think I'll be much longer - give me ten minutes." She walked around to face Bill.

"Night, Billy. Sleep tight, it's been a pleasure." Then she took off upstairs, leaving me with Billy-boy. I grabbed a silver dagger from the table and walked over to him. Getting right up in his face I gave him a shallow cut on his left cheek, watching his skin burn where it came into contact with the blade.

"I tire of this. If you wish to see another moon rise, you will tell me why the Queen sent you!" I yelled, my voice echoing through the room. When he didn't respond I cut off the middle finger on his left hand, and was about to go for another when he grunted an answer.

"No more, please no more!" He said pleading, blood tears running down his face. "The Queen sent me to check if the rumor about Sookie Stackhouse being a telepath was true. Her cousin Hadley is the Queen's favorite pet and told the Queen about Sookie always being able to guess what was going on in her mind when they were younger. The Queen sent me to secure Sookie and take her by any means necessary if the rumors turned out to be true. I was meant to buy her at the auction. She knew that if you found out about this you'd want to claim Sookie for yourself, that's why she went over your head. She's not happy about your involvement." I undid Bill's chains and watched him slump on to the floor, clutching his wounded hand.

"What information have you reported back to her?" I asked, kicking Bill onto his back.

"Nothing concrete. The people in town call her "Crazy Sookie" sometimes, but that's it- nothing else. She looks likes she's on another planet half of the time and people treat her differently, but that's all. I was supposed to report back to the Queen after I got back from my trip to Africa." I kneeled down, sticking my dagger point into his throat.

"Bill, do you value your freedom and your life?" I asked, pressing the dagger deeper into his throat and breaking the skin.

"Yes, Sheriff." He said, clenching his jaw from the pain.

"Good. I do believe you remember your maker Lorena? I heard she gave you your freedom about 50 years ago?" His eyes grew wide but he kept quiet. "You see Bill, everyone in our world knows how much your Maker despises you. Rumor has it that she tortured you even worse than I did but grew bored of you, thus setting you free. Have you been enjoying your freedom?"

"Yes" He answered fear seeping into his eyes. Everyone knew all about Lorena's little torture sessions with Bill and the hate they felt towards each other. Apparently Lorena created Bill because she was lonely, the reason most Makers create a child, but regretted it the instant he opened his mouth.

"You know, that can all change with one phone call. Lorena and I have a little understanding. You see, she owes me a debt, and I can decide to cash in on that debt any time I wish. So here's what we're going to do. I'm going to keep you here tonight and give you time to heal, then I'm going to escort you back to your home in Bon Temps. You're going to pack for Africa. You're going to call the Queen and tell her you have to leave early because you located a vampire that you've been trying to find and he's agreed to see you this week. Are you with me so far, Billy?" I asked, kicking him in the ribs to make sure that he was still conscious. He groaned which I took as a yes.

"You're going to go to Africa and do what you have to do for the database. With a little strategizing and your help, I will have this whole problem sorted out when you get back in two months. Here's where your Maker comes in. If at anytime you try to flee, sell me out to the Queen, or even mention this little incident to anyone I'll call Lorena to come and stake her claim. That means looking forward to torture sessions every night for the rest of you existence." I got down on my knees next to him to make sure he understood perfectly well what I was about to say next.

"Are we clear on all the details Bill? Lorena's so in debt with me she'll see this favor as a get out of jail free card. I'm fairly certain that if I asked her she'd even allow me to stake you. Now I ask you again, are we F-U-C-K-I-N-G crystal clear on all the terms and conditions?"

"Yes, Sheriff Northman." He sounded defeated, he knew his Maker's wrath too well.

"Good. Now get some rest." I said throwing him a cold True Blood and heading out the door, locking it securely behind me. I headed upstairs to find Pam halfway through with her meal and told her to lock up once she was done.

I left my car in the parking lot and took off into the sky heading straight for Bon Temps. I arrived at Sookie's house and watched from the trees as she got ready for bed. Pulling down the quilt and turning off the light she got into bed, nestling under the covers. She was out almost as soon as her head hit the pillow and I watched as she fell asleep with a smile on her face. In that moment I felt something I haven't felt in ages.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please **review** and tell me what you would to see happening in later chapters. As you can see Bill and Lorena have a kind of screwed up Maker/Child relationship and I'm still debating on whether I should shed some light on the "debt" Lorena owns Eric...,

Do you want to know?

Well then let me know..,

x


	10. News About The Story

Hey Everyone…,

So thank you so much for everyone's comments and messages, I really appreciate them a lot. So some of you have been asking me whether or not I'm ever going to finish this story and the answer is YES! When I started writing "My Love Is Up For Auction", I wasn't doing anything at that time but now I'm currently studying Music at the University of Stellenbosch and it's taking up a lot of my time but I started writing the next chapter over the weekend so I can't promise you anything but I'll try to get it posted when I have a free minute. The chapter updates may take time but just know that my mind is set on finishing the story. Thanks again for all your patience and for sticking with me..!

Love Miffie


End file.
